The present invention relates generally to a universal laser fiber reel for use with an optical laser fiber.
Lasers are used in a variety of fields, including medicine and dentistry. Lasers are used for example in surgical procedures to remove tissue and in cosmetic dentistry to whiten teeth. An optical laser fiber is used to deliver the laser energy from the laser device to the surgical site or targeted tooth.
The housing in which the optical laser fiber is stored for later use in surgical and dental procedures should provide for ready accessibility to the laser fiber and also be able to withstand the sterilization process of the laser fiber. The housing should also be able to store the laser fiber in a manner that does not excessively twist, coil, or bend the laser fiber. Otherwise, the laser fiber may be damaged, thereby affecting the transmission of laser energy from the laser to the target site.
It is understood that prior art optical fiber housing systems, including the Ivoclar-Odyssey, store the optical fiber in a manner that causes the fiber to “backup” and twist around itself. The Ivoclar-Odyssey is a motorized device that appears to attempt to wind the laser fiber around a conical element. However, the housing configuration of the Ivoclar-Odyssey is understood to cause the laser fiber to “bunch up” in the cylinder, resulting in the inconsistent and unpredictable retraction of the laser fiber. The Ivoclar-Odyssey also does not appear to account for the minimum bend radius below which the laser fiber should not be bent, thereby causing the laser fiber to potentially brake or otherwise be damaged. Furthermore, it is understood that the exterior of the Ivoclar-Odyssey is made of a plastic material that cannot be subjected to the searing heat of an autoclave that may be used to sterilize the laser fiber. As a result, the laser fiber from the Ivoclar-Odyssey cannot be sterilized. If the laser fiber is not sterilized, the patients may be exposed to a variety of potentially dangerous pathogens, particularly if parts of the laser fiber have touched the floor or have come into contact with other patients.
Accordingly, there appears to be a need in the art for a new optical laser fiber housing that enables ready retrieval of the optical fiber from storage, can withstand the high temperatures of the sterilization process, and that does not bend the laser fiber below its minimum bend radius.